Trinket Precure
Trinket Precure ( トリンケプリキュア Torinkepurikyua) Is a is a fanseries created by Littlebirdie35. It has a thematic of Friendship, Treasures and Gemstones. Synopsis Far off in space, lies a realm known as Bijou which holds all the treasures of the universe within it's palace. But also within it's palace, rested the Onyx jewel which instead of holding the treasures, completely destroyed them. But one faithful night, the Onyx gained a spirit and transformed into the evil Lady Onyx. Lady Onyx, after escaping the palace created her three loyal minions Rhodonite, Sardonyx and Sugulite along with a mysterious minion who yet doesn't have a name but goes by simply, Mysterious Stone before transporting herself away to the deepest and darkest part of the universe she named Black Room. Now the ruler of Bijou, Queen Pearl sent her loyal messanger Glass down to the planet Earth to find the legendary warriors known as Pretty cure who must save her homeworld and stop Lady Onyx. Pretty Cure *'Ishimura Angel / Cure Rosie' Voiced by: Sora Amamiya Angel is gentle and cheerful girl, who if messed with can be quite scary even though she is actually extremely sensetive and can be quite a crybaby at times. She is also extremely well in academics but he opposite in sports as she is still unable to kick a soccer ball without falling on her face, losing the ball or it falling on her face when she kicks it. As Cure Rosie, her theme color is light pink, her gemstone is the Rose Quartz and she holds the power of gravity. *'Aozora Wish / Cure Torrent' Voiced by: Natsuki Aikawa Wish is one of Angel's closest friends since childhood. Despite having an extremely well talent for playing the piano, flute and harps, her main love is academics which is what she mainly focuses on. She secretly has an addition to eating lots of wagashi which is bad since her parents own a wagashi shop chain. As Cure Torrent, her theme color is light blue, her gemstone is the Diamond and she holds the power of water. *'Shino Tsubasa / Cure Aerial' Voice by: Ari Ozawa A quiet and awkward girl who simply prefers to stay in the background. Tsubasa has a great talent for drawing and wishes to someday make her own storybook and become a famous illustrator like her older sister Kohane. As Cure Aerial, her theme color is lavender, her gemstone is the Tanzanite and she holds the power of air. *Cure Sweet Voiced by: Aoi Yuki A mysterious Cure from Bijou. Her theme color is yellow, her gemstone is the Topaz and she holds the power of lightning. Allies *Coal Queen Pearl's loyal messanger. He is very ditzy and forgetful as he met Angel basicaly by accident. He currently lives in Angel's house and.he ends his sentences with ~Coru! *Marble Coal's baby sister who although is unable to talk always says ~Arblu! instead. Antagonists Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Charm Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries